


The Tale of Two Sisters and Three Brothers

by hearth_goddess



Series: Macavity's Victims [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, i don't ship demeter/macavity, it's just for the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: Demeter and Bombalurina’s past with Macavity, as well as some of Macavity’s backstory and his relationship with Tugger and Munkustrap
Relationships: Demeter/Macavity (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Series: Macavity's Victims [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651165
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: “I would love to hear your headcanons about Demeter and Macavity! I’m curious how you think these two got together, how their relationship affected Munk, if Mac really loved Dem or just manipulated her, and why Demeter went with him before realizing he was abusive.”_
> 
> _Continued Prompt: “Do you have any headcanons about Macavity and Tugger, specifically their sibling relationship? I LOVE the fact that Macavity’s costume in the revival, and even some of his choreography, looks so similar to Tugger’s, it really hints at them being related.”_  
>  These prompts are from my AMAZING TUMBLR FRIEND @queencurlycrown whom I love VERY MUCH so thank you<3

### 

Twitterpated

The quiet morning in the Junkyard was disrupted, as per usual, by the giggling of kittens. A silver and black tom ran into the main area, hiding behind the large tire, trying to stifle his laughter as the older cats looked at him in amusement.

“Good morning to you as well, Munkustrap.” Jellylorum said with a slight laugh, and the young kitten smiled brightly at her. 

“Hi!” he said, moving behind his father with another giggle. 

Deuteronomy smiled fondly. “What are you up to this morning?” Munkustrap looked at his father, his smile widening. 

“Dem and I are playing!” he replied, ducking down as a black and gold queen darted in, looking around excitedly. 

“Did you find him?” a red and black queen asked, running up beside her. 

A black and ginger tom followed, carrying a smaller maine coon on his back. “He’s bound to be around here somewhere.” Behind Deuteronomy, Munkustrap stifled his giggles, pressing a paw against his mouth. Demeter looked around, pouting slightly until she spotted the black and silver tail peeking out from behind the tribe’s leader. A sly smile appeared on her face and she crouched, slowly moving forward as the adults watched in amusement. The little queen pounced as soon as she was close enough, tackling Munkustrap with a giggle. 

“Found you!” she cried, and Munkustrap laughed, pushing her off him and dashing off. 

“Catch me if you can!” he teased, and Demeter giggled, running after him. 

With a sigh, Jennyanydots watched her daughter chase after the young tom. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a pair of kittens more in love than those two.” Deuteronomy nodded in agreement. 

“I am glad that they have one another. After what happened, he needs someone who he can still have fun with.” He remarked, and the adults looked at one another sadly. 

* * *

“Hi, Tugger!” Demeter said with a smile as the younger kitten bounced towards her and sat beside her on the broken-down car. Tugger grinned broadly at her as they turned and watched the Jellicles roam about the Junkyard. Munkustrap and Macavity were talking to Old Deuteronomy near their den, and Bombalurina was giggling at one of Skimbleshanks’ stories. “How are you?” 

Tugger looked down at his paws. “Who am I gonna be when I grow up, Dem?” 

“What do you mean?” Demeter asked, cocking her head. 

“Well, Mac is gonna be the next leader, and Straps is already learning how to be the next Protector, so where does that leave me?” the young maine coon asked, his voice quiet. “I’m not strong, like Mac, and I’m not as brave as Straps.” Demeter wrapped an arm around the younger kitten, nuzzling his cheek gently. 

“You’re going to be whoever you want to be, Tugs. Don’t let everybody else decide what you’re supposed to be.” She told him. Tugger looked up at her with wide eyes. “You’ve got something special that is going to save this tribe one day. It might not be tomorrow, and it might not happen for a few years, but something is going to come along and you’re going to be the one to save us.” 

“Really?” the small tom asked hopefully, and Demeter nodded with a warm smile. Tugger leaned against her happily, the two kittens cuddling together underneath the sun. “Are you gonna be my sister one day, Dem?” 

Demeter froze, staring down at the maine coon with wide eyes. Her cheeks burned as Tugger looked up at her innocently. “What?” 

Demeter’s frozen shock faded, and her smile reappeared as Tugger nuzzled against her. “I’d like to be your sister, Tugs.” 

“Good! Because I want you to be my sister! You’re the only queen I want to have as a sister” Tugger replied happily, making Demeter laugh. 

“And you’re like the little brother I never got to have, Tugs.” She replied, and Tugger beamed at her. 

* * *

Munkustrap heard laughter, and he looked away from his conversation with Macavity to see Demeter and Tugger sitting together on the old car, the gold and black queen with a warm smile on her face as Tugger talked animatedly with her. About what, Munkustrap didn’t know, but all he knew was that he loved the smile on Demeter’s face, and all he wanted was to keep it there forever. 

### 

Macavity

Munkustrap and Tugger loved their older brother. They really did, and they know that he loved them as well, but when Macavity would forbid them from talking to new arrivals in the Junkyard and would keep them away from any cat who wasn’t a Jellicle, it was frustrating. 

“He wasn’t doing anything wrong, Mac!” Munkustrap exclaimed, standing beside Tugger in front of their older brother in their den, Tugger looking down sadly. 

“We don’t know who those cats are! They could be dangerous!” Macavity snapped back. 

Munkustrap sighed. “Mac, Dad obviously trusted them and he wouldn’t have let them into the Junkyard if there was something dangerous going on.” 

“Dad’s judgement isn’t the best.” Macavity sneered, and Munkustrap’s eyes widened, and he stepped back. 

“Mac!” Tugger gasped, his eyes wide. 

Munkustrap took a deep breath, his voice shaking slightly. “I didn’t want to be chosen, Macavity. You know that.” The silver tabby then turned and left the den, leaving his brothers behind. 

“That wasn’t nice.” Tugger said softly, sitting down amongst the blankets scattered around the den. 

Macavity huffed, rolling his eyes at his youngest brother. “It’s true though, Tugs.” He sat down beside the maine coon and waved his paw. Red sparks appeared in the air, and Tugger gasped excitedly. The smallest of smiles appeared on Macavity’s face as he practiced his magic, Tugger watching in delight as the lights swirled around the den. 

“We’re always going to have each other, right Mac?” the younger tom asked, leaning against this brother. Macavity glanced down, and sighed, the lights disappearing. 

“Sure, Tugs.” 

### 

Good Things Don’t Last

“Good morning, Demeter.” Macavity said, approaching the young queen. 

Demeter eyed him nervously. “Good morning, Macavity.” All the Jellicles had heard of Macavity’s anger when Deuteronomy named his middle son his successor instead of his eldest. 

Macavity dropped a mouse at the queen’s feet “I caught this for you. I hope you don’t mind.” Demeter’s eyes went wide, and she couldn’t deny the flutter of excitement that she felt from the attention from the older tom. 

“Thank you.” She said. “Can I ask why?” 

“Well, you’re probably the kindest and loveliest queen in the Junkyard, and I really think you deserve a tom who can shower you with attention and gifts.” Macavity said, his voice shy. “And I really like you.” 

Demeter’s eyes widened even further. “Really?” Macavity nodded. “You haven’t said anything before, though.” 

“Well, I didn’t want to hurt Munk.” Macavity said quietly, glancing behind him to where his two brothers were talking with Deuteronomy. “And… I don’t want to be second-best to him.” Macavity’s uncharacteristically soft tone made Demeter feel terrible for the tom. She had seen how Deuteronomy and Munkustrap had been meeting frequently during the day, leaving Macavity and Tugger alone for hours, and she did feel bad for the black and ginger tom. Slowly, she reached out and took the mouse with a shy smile. The look she received from Macavity had her thinking that maybe, just maybe, the tom wasn’t as scary as he seemed on the outside. 

* * *

It had been late when Munkustrap returned to his room. He curled up on the soft blankets piled around him and wanted nothing more than to drift off to sleep, but voices coming from Macavity’s room made him inch towards the sound. 

“I don’t get it, Mac.” Tugger was saying. “Why is Dad choosing Straps for the next leader so bad?” 

Macavity scoffed, and Munkustrap would picture his older brother rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Because Straps is the middle child. Dad didn’t choose me because of my magic, and he didn’t choose you because you’re the youngest and least mature.” Munkustrap bit back a hiss at Macavity’s words. “He chose Munkustrap because he’s the middle son and he’s Dad’s favorite. He’s the normal one out of the three of us.” 

“Normal?” Tugger asked, his voice quiet and hurt. 

Munkustrap felt his heart break for his younger brother, and, for the first time in his life, Munkustrap hated someone. He hated his older brother for telling Tugger those lies. However, that was just the beginning. As the months went on, Munkustrap’s relationship with his brothers began to fall apart. He and Macavity argued more and more in the den, and Tugger became outspoken and flirtatious with nearly every queen in the tribe. Gone was the sweet and innocent tom that Munkustrap knew and loved. In his place was a wall that blocked any cat from ever seeing the hurt that Tugger had in his heart. Deuteronomy noticed this as well, the older tom heavy with worry for his sons. 

“What’s going to happen, Dad?” Munkustrap asked one morning as Tugger strode off towards the queens and Macavity disappeared with Demeter and Bombalurina. 

Deuteronomy sighed heavily, sitting on his tire. “I do not know. I am worried for both of them, but Tugger is impressionable. He loves Macavity and idolizes him. I can only hope that he does not follow in his brother’s footsteps.” 

Munkustrap eventually noticed that it wasn’t just his relationship with his brothers that was falling apart. Demeter had also pulled away from him, spending more and more time with Macavity. They had become sweethearts, the tribe realized, and there was never one without the other. Munkustrap felt the pitying stares whenever he was in the same area as the two, but he didn’t trust his older brother. Any talk with Demeter led to arguing and shouting, and Munkustrap hated fighting with her. He still loved her, even if she seemed to hate him. 

* * *

Tugger was an observant tom. No matter what anyone else thought, Tugger saw things that others didn’t. He saw how Demeter’s personality changed as she and Macavity grew closer. She became quieter and barely spoke except to argue with Munkustrap about Macavity. He saw how Bombalurina had become aloof and haughty since her sister and Macavity had gotten together. Tugger also noticed how Munkustrap seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Tugger didn’t hate his older brother. He couldn’t hate Munkustrap. But he was hurt. Hurt because his father didn’t trust him and hurt that Munkustrap couldn’t do anything to stop Macavity. Tugger was also hurt because he had lost Bombalurina. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but one day, the queen had simply ignored his approach and gone to find her sister. Tugger had simply brushed it off and gone off to find queens to chat with, and later, to find his new friend, a small black kitten a year younger than he was who he had met at his human’s home a few days prior. 

One morning, Macavity approached his youngest brother as the sun was shining onto his fur. “Tugger, can I talk to you?” Tugger shifted, allowing Macavity to slide onto the tire beside him. 

“What’s going on, Mac?” the maine coon asked with a small smile. Around Macavity, Tugger was safe enough to let his guard down. 

“I’m leaving tomorrow. I want you to come with me.” Macavity said, and Tugger started, his eyes wide. 

“Leaving? Leaving the Junkyard?” he asked, and Macavity nodded. “Why, Mac?” 

“Because they’re controlling. They’re afraid of things they can’t understand, and they’ll never accept us.” 

Tugger sat up, moving away from his oldest brother. “Yeah, the tribe has flaws, but they’re our family, Mac. They love us.” 

“They don’t, Tugs! They don’t care about either of us. It’s all about Munkustrap, and all about how he’s so amazing and he’s going to be the greatest leader after Dad goes to the Layer.” Macavity hissed venomously. Tugger jumped off the tire, away from Macavity. 

“You’re wrong, Mac. They love us.” He said, shaking his head firmly. The other Jellicles in the mainstage noticed the two brothers and began to watch as Macavity glared at Tugger. “And I love Dad and Straps, even if they’ve hurt us. I’m not going to leave them.” Macavity leapt off the tire, standing in front of Tugger with angry eyes. 

“You’re going to abandon me too, Tugger? For them?” he spat, and Tugger stared at him, feeling afraid of his oldest brother for the first time in his life. 

“Macavity, don’t!” Munkustrap shouted, running out of the den as he saw sparks dancing around Macavity’s paws. The black and ginger cat slashed through the air with an angry roar, and Tugger flew back, hitting an old dresser and falling to the ground. “Tugs!” Munkustrap rushed to his youngest brother’s side, looking him over for injuries. The first thing Munkustrap noticed was that his brother’s fur was no longer simply gold and black. There were leopard spots around his wrists and ankles, and, as Munkustrap shifted Tugger’s still-growing mane to the side, there were three cuts along his shoulder and neck. Jennyanydots appeared beside him, immediately beginning to bandage Tugger and check him over. 

Deuteronomy looked between his sons and came to a realization. As Macavity loomed over his younger brothers, he knew that his oldest son was a danger to himself and the tribe. If he could hurt the one cat he loved, then he could no longer be welcome in the tribe. 

“Macavity, you are banished from this tribe.” Deuteronomy said, his voice tired as he studied his son. Macavity glared at his father, crouching. 

“Do your worst, old cat.” He spat, and Deuteronomy stepped to the side as Macavity lunged at him, and he dodged a blast of magic from his oldest son. 

“I don’t want to have to fight you, my son.” The grey cat said, and Macavity laughed, a high and chilling sound that made the Jellicles gathered cower back. Deuteronomy straightened and lifted a paw, pointing at Macavity. “As the leader of this tribe, and as the Everlasting Cat’s chosen messenger, I banish you, Macavity!” There was a blast of lightning, and the lights around the Junkyard dimmed. When they returned to normal, Macavity was gone, and the Junkyard was quiet. 

* * *

Demeter and Bombalurina made the decision together. Macavity’s banishment from the tribe angered the gold and black queen. The tom had wanted nothing more than acceptance and love from his family, and Munkustrap and Deuteronomy had denied him that. Tugger had been the only one he could count on, and the maine coon had betrayed him. That was the reason that the two queens ran away in the middle of the night, leaving their parents behind to go after Macavity. They met up with Macavity in an abandoned warehouse, where the ginger tom greeted them happily. 

“What are we going to do now, Macavity?” Bombalurina asked as they sat in the warehouse, Demeter tucked against Macavity’s fur. 

Macavity gave the red queen a grin, baring his fangs at her. “We’re going to do whatever the hell we want.” 

* * *

Munkustrap sat in front of Deuteronomy, his head in his paws. 

“This is all my fault. I should have tried harder to convince them to stay away from him.” He said, his heart pounding as he struggled to hold back tears. Outside the den, Jennyanydots was crying, Skimbleshanks no doubt holding his mate close as they worried for their daughters. 

Deuteronomy placed a paw on his son’s shoulder. “Demeter and Bombalurina’s departure from the tribe has nothing to do with you, Munkustrap. It is not your fault that they have made their choices.” 

Munkustrap shook his head firmly. “I still should have done something.” 

“Enough.” Deuteronomy said, and the silver tabby looked up. “Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks have both told you that they do not blame you. They have made their own choice, and we can only hope that, one day, they return to us safely.” 

Munkustrap’s paws shook as he struggled to hold back angry tears. “But if I can’t protect two queens from Macavity, how will I be able to protect the entire tribe? I failed them, so who’s to say I won’t fail the tribe, Dad?” 

“You are not alone, and a leader does not do things by themselves. They need the support of their family. If they do not have their family’s support, they will not succeed.” Deuteronomy said, his voice firm but gentle. “The tribe follows you, Munkustrap. You have your family behind you, and we will protect each other.” 

### 

Time Goes On

Tugger sat on top of the old discarded dresser, looking out at the setting sun as the tribe below him prepared for the night. Ever since the morning that Macavity had attacked him, it was the one time of day where he felt comfortable enough to leave the den. He meant what he said to Macavity, that he loved his tribe, his father, and his brother, but there were times that he hated facing them. The looks he received, looks of pity and suspicion, tore into him. The whispers, even after so long, followed him around, whispers that he would follow after Macavity and abandon them, or of the strange marks he received from Macavity’s attack. 

A quiet voice came from behind the maine coon. “Mind if I join you?” Tugger turned to see a black and white tuxedo cat climb up beside him. With a small smile, he shifted to make more room. Mistoffelees had arrived in the Junkyard a few weeks before Macavity, Demeter, and Bombalurina’s disappearance with his sister, Victoria. He was a quiet tom, and barely spoke, but Tugger had immediately liked him. He liked that Mistoffelees listened to him and didn’t judge him for being Macavity’s brother. 

“How’re Jenny and Skimble today?” Tugger asked, and Mistoffelees sighed. 

“They’re okay.” He replied. “I really think Jerrie and Teazer are helping them.” Tugger smiled slightly. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had joined the tribe a few months before after breaking into Tugger and Mistoffelees’ humans’ home. For the first time in since Demeter and Bombalurina’s disappearance, Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks were smiling, and it was because of the calico twins. Mistoffelees leaned against Tugger, purring softly. “How are you?” 

Tugger sighed, leaning his head against Mistoffelees’ as the smaller tom nuzzled against him, kissing the scars at his shoulder and neck lovingly. “Worried. Worried about Straps. Ever since everything happened, he’s been more and more adamant about keeping everyone safe. He doesn’t think about himself.” It was true. It had been almost four years since Demeter and Bombalurina left with Macavity, and Munkustrap was still searching for the sisters. Tugger joined him every time, of course. Bombalurina had been his best friend, and Demeter had been like his sister. 

“You need to talk to him.” Mistoffelees remarked softly, nudging the tom beside him. “You and Munkustrap need to get everything out in the open.” Tugger tensed, but Mistoffelees grabbed his paw and held it tightly. “Try, Tugs. You still have one brother.” 

* * *

That night, Tugger slipped into his brother’s den, an old metal drum lined with blankets and pillows to keep it warm, and he spotted Munkustrap sitting and staring out the one opening in the metal, which allowed the moon to shine through. 

The maine coon took a breath. “Straps?” Munkustrap started, and his eyes widened when he saw his brother standing there. “Can we talk?” Munkustrap nodded, and Tugger sat down beside him. “We never talked about what happened with Macavity. Everybody else talked, but we never did.” Munkustrap tensed, but Tugger kept going. “I was hurt, Straps. Hurt that Dad chose you to be the leader. Hurt that we weren’t as close as we used to be. But I also know now that a lot of why I was hurting was because of Macavity. He lied to me, telling me that you were Dad’s favorite, and that I was immature, which was why he never thought about making me his successor.” 

“I heard you and him talking, you know.” Munkustrap said quietly, looking at his paws. “I was so angry with him for telling you those things, and for calling you weak, and for making you think that you weren’t normal.” Tugger flinched. “I hate myself every day for not going into his room that night and telling him off, telling him that he was wrong and that you had something that no one else did. You hold the tribe together, you keep our spirits up, and you keep us happy in the darkest times.” 

Tugger smiled bitterly. “Not anymore. All anyone sees when they look at me is Macavity. Maybe not as much anymore, but there are definitely some looks even now, and even some whispers still going around.” Munkustrap’s face grew sad. “I don’t want Macavity to tear us apart, Straps. I can’t lose you too. You’re all I have besides Mistoffelees and Dad. Mom and Macavity abandoned us, Straps. We’re all we have left.” 

Munkustrap was silent, staring at his younger brother with an unreadable expression. Suddenly he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Tugger and hugging him tightly. Tugger gripped him back, burying his face in his brother’s fur as his shoulders shook. 

Munkustrap took a deep breath, pulling back and nuzzling his brother, both toms smiling at the familial gesture. “We have each other, Tugs, and that’s all that matters.”


	2. Chapter 2

Demeter was tired. So very tired. She was tired of hiding and she was tired of walking on eggshells when Macavity didn’t get his way. She was tired of being separated from her sister when something didn’t happen according to plan, and she was tired of getting hurt. In the beginning, after he hurt her, Macavity would apologize and shower her with attention and say sweet nothings to her. But as the years went on, and as the Jellicles grew stronger and countered Macavity’s attacks, he stopped apologizing, and Demeter simply grew numb to the pain. There were only a few bright spots in the gold and black queen’s life with Macavity. One was her sister. Bombalurina was the strength that Demeter relied on when Macavity was angry and when something terrible happened, or when a Jellicle got away from him. If it weren’t for Bombalurina, Demeter didn’t think she would have survived the first year with Macavity. The second bright spot was, surprisingly, Grizabella. The old queen had been used by Macavity to manipulate the younger queens into resenting the Jellicle tribe, seeing how they cast her out. Grizabella would bandage Demeter on the nights Macavity would leave her alone, and she would send messages between the sisters when they were separated. Demeter nearly lost hope as time went on and as she realized what had become of her and her sister. They were nothing more than visual help to lure cats around the city into joining Macavity.

However, once Demeter discovered that she was pregnant, it didn’t take long for her to realize that it was time for her and her sister to escape Macavity’s clutches. She didn’t want her kitten, no matter who their father was, to grow up in fear of being hurt for stepping out of line. 

### 

Captured

Demeter was only a few weeks pregnant in the wintertime when Macavity and his henchcats managed to kidnap a Jellicle. The Mystery Cat had been extremely proud of himself, and left for the night to celebrate, leaving Demeter behind to inquire about the Jellicle. She walked down the halls of Macavity’s hideout to where he kept his prisoners or misbehaving henchcats and rats, and soon found the cage where the Jellicle was kept. 

“Hello?” she called softly. The blackness within the cage shifted, and Demeter spotted a tiny black tom sitting in the corner, his eyes a bright, almost unnatural blue. “Are you okay?” 

The tom bared his fangs at her. “What do you care?” Demeter stepped back in surprise as the tom moved forward. “Does Macavity think I’ll sympathize with his queen? I’ll never tell him anything about my tribe.” Demeter stared at the tom as he straightened proudly. “They’ll be here to save me, and Macavity’s going to regret ever attacking us.” 

“What are you talking about?” Demeter asked, cocking her head in confusion. “He didn’t send me down here.” The tom studied her suspiciously but leaned against the bars of the cage, his eyes glinting. 

“Macavity thinks that he’s gotten me forever. He thinks that I’m stuck here now, and that I’ll one day break down and join him, spilling ever secret that the Jellicles have.” The tom said. “But he’s wrong. Our Protector and his brother will stop at nothing to rescue me. They’re never going to let Macavity take another Jellicle again. No matter what it takes, they’re going to keep all the Jellicles safe from him.” 

Demeter sat down opposite the tom. “What do you mean?” The tom licked his paws, grooming himself with a sigh. 

“Years ago, right after Macavity left the tribe, he stole two queens from the tribe. One of them was Munkustrap’s heart.” The tom explained, and Demeter stilled, her heart dropping. “The tribe hasn’t been the same since. I was young and new to the tribe when they left, but even I can tell that Munkustrap isn’t supposed to be so sad all the time.” The realization hit Demeter like one of her father’s trains. Macavity didn’t love her. He never loved her. He took her to spite Munkustrap. 

_She hurt Munkustrap. She hurt Munkustrap. She hurt Munkustrap._

* * *

Four days later, Demeter was sunning herself in front of a broken window, her mind racing as she thought of the tom’s story and of her past, and what she had done. Her heart was breaking as she thought of the pain she must have caused her mother and father, and of the pain she caused Munkustrap. Sweet, handsome, wonderful, protective Munkustrap, who had loved her with his entire being. She never gave anything back to him. She simply threw him to the side without a second glance like one of Bustopher Jones’ bones from his supper. Noise from outside the hideout drew Demeter’s attention, and she sat up, jumping onto the ledge of the window and looking out. She felt her heart stop as she saw the black tom running out of the hideout with a calico cat on either side. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, Demeter realized. The two henchcats who had escaped Macavity. 

The black tom ran towards two other cats, one of which leapt forward with a happy whisper-shout of “Misto!”. Demeter realized with a start that the large tom nuzzling the black tom was Tugger. Sweet, innocent, playful Tugger, all grown up with a mane and fierce amber eyes that shone with happiness as he purred lowly, licking the black tom’s ear protectively. The tom beside Tugger drew Demeter’s attention as he stepped forward into the light, and she felt her heart skip a beat. He approached the black tom and rubbed his forehead against his happily, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Are you okay?” the silver tabby asked softly, and Demeter bit back a sob at the sound of his voice. It was older and deeper, but it was still him. It was still Munkustrap. 

### 

Escape

Demeter and Bombalurina decided that night that they would leave. They met under the pretense that Demeter wanted to make sure her sister wasn’t returning to the Jellicles. Macavity, obsessed with anger towards his two younger brothers stealing the black tom away, had absent-mindedly agreed. Demeter rushed to her sister’s side, and she told her everything, collapsing into sobs as she finished. Bombalurina simply stared off into space, both sisters thinking about what they had done to their family and regretting every single bit of harm they did. 

“I have a plan.” Bombalurina said, straightening. Demeter looked at her, and Bombalurina lifted her chin. “As soon as you give birth, we’re going to leave. Hopefully, they take us back, but we need to get out of here. That kitten is not going to grow up around Macavity.” Demeter nodded, and together, they began to plan more. To their surprise, Grizabella readily helped them. When they asked, the old cat simply gave them a bitter smile. 

“I thought I was helping my son. I can’t help but think that perhaps it’s my fault he ended up like this, hating his brothers and father.” Grizabella explained. “I’m not letting you two end up like me, hated by the tribe and cast out. I deserve their anger and hatred for what I did. I abandoned them because of my own selfishness. That is not going to happen to you two.” 

* * *

The night Demeter went into labor with her kitten, Macavity left the area, thinking that when he returned to his hideout, Demeter would happily greet him with a strong tom kitten who would inherit his empire of crime. Bombalurina was at her sister’s side as she gave birth to a tiny little queen kitten with red and black fur. Grizabella quickly sent the rats outside the door to get water and food for Demeter and the kitten, telling them that it was a healthy kitten. The rats left, and Bombalurina had helped her sister into a standing position as Grizabella hid the newborn kitten in her fur. 

“Quickly now! Down the hall!” the old cat urged, and the queens dodged rats and henchcats as they escaped the hideout. Macavity’s carelessness was a blessing from the Everlasting Cat, they soon realized, as they stepped out into the light of the setting sun. Bombalurina gasped softly, feeling the sun on her fur and smiling. 

Demeter blinked back tears. “We’re free.” She took her kitten from Grizabella, the old queen giving the sisters a parting nudge. 

“Keep each other safe.” She whispered before running off in the opposite direction. Demeter and Bombalurina looked at one another and ran towards the Junkyard as quickly as they could, thanking the Everlasting Cat for their safety. 

### 

Home

Mistoffelees was on watch with Munkustrap and Tugger when his ears twitched, hearing a kitten’s mews.

He jumped to his feet, startling Tugger, who had been leaning against him. “Someone’s coming. Someone with a kitten.” He sniffed the air and hissed. “They smell like Macavity.” Tugger and Munkustrap immediately joined Mistoffelees on their feet, tense and ready to defend themselves if needed. Two queens ran into the Junkyard, looking around with wide eyes. They were dirty, and their fur was matted, and one of the queens held a newborn kitten in her arms as she was supported by her companion. Mistoffelees didn’t recognize them, but Tugger did. He let out a shaking breath as he stared at the queens. 

“Bomba?” he whispered. The queen supporting her companion looked at Tugger and nodded. 

“Hello, Tugger. Munkustrap.” She said in a soft voice. Munkustrap staggered backwards, Tugger grabbing his arm. He stared at the queen holding the kitten, a broken look in his eyes. 

Mistoffelees stepped towards the Protector. “Straps?” Munkustrap blinked, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. 

“Go get Jenny, and then grab Coricopat and Tantomile.” He said, and Mistoffelees smiled slightly, nodding. “We need to make sure there’s no kind of magic surrounding them. This might be a trick from Macavity.” 

The queen with the kitten looked at Munkustrap, hurt in her eyes. “A trick?” 

“Can’t be too safe.” Tugger said sharply, stepping closer to his brother. Mistoffelees rushed off to Jenny and Skimble’s den, waking the two along with their calico twins before grabbing Coricopat and Tantomile from their den and returning to the mainstage area. Deuteronomy was standing beside his sons as the black tom returned, and Jenny let out a soft cry at the sight of the two queens. 

Skimbleshanks stared at the two in disbelief. “Demeter? Bombalurina?” Jenny moved forward, but Munkustrap held up a paw. 

“Wait. Misto, Cori, and Tanto, I want you three to check them for any kind of magic or control from Macavity.” He ordered, and the magical trio nodded. They approached the two queens, and Coricopat and Tantomile reached out, placing their paws on the queens’ shoulders and closing their eyes. Mistoffelees waved his paws over the queens, and a shower of sparkles danced around them. A few moments later, the trio stepped back, and the Jellicles looked at them expectantly. 

Mistoffelees stared at Demeter, his eyes wide in realization. “We met.” Demeter nodded, and the black tom turned to look at the tribe’s protector. “They’re fine. No magic or any sign of Macavity’s control. It’s okay.” Munkustrap nodded, and Jenny rushed forward, enveloping the two queens in her arms with a sob and hugging them tightly. Bombalurina and Demeter melted into her hug, nuzzling into her fur as Skimble approached them and joined the hug, nuzzling Bombalurina gently. 

Munkustrap sighed as Jenny fussed over her daughters for the first time in years, cooing over the kitten in Demeter’s arms. “Let them rest. We’ll see what we can find out when they’re ready.” Tugger and Mistoffelees nodded, and the tribe slowly dispersed. 

* * *

Munkustrap kept his distance for the first few days. Demeter and Bombalurina remained in Jenny and Skimble’s den, and the other Jellicles seemed to be hesitant about the queens returning to the Junkyard. Tugger stayed close to his brother the entire time, both visiting their father frequently and seeking advice from him. It was a routine, until Skimble approached him one morning with a friendly smile, the ginger cat happier than Munkustrap had ever seen him in years. 

“Morning, Munkustrap!” he said brightly, and Munkustrap couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face. 

“Good morning, Skimbleshanks.” He replied. “Off to the railway?” 

Skimble chuckled, nodding. “Jenny asked to see you. She wants to discuss preparations for the Ball.” Munkustrap frowned slightly, knowing that the Ball was months away, but he stood from his post and approached the Gumbie Cat’s den. 

“Jenny?” He called, entering the den. It was empty, no sign of the tabby queen as Munkustrap looked around. 

A soft voice startled the silver tabby. “Munkustrap?” He whirled around to see Demeter sitting in a pile of blankets, the small red and black kitten in her arms as she stared at the tom with wide eyes. “Mum isn’t here. She left a few minutes ago to meet Jellylorum.” 

Munkustrap nodded, tense and nervous as he avoided Demeter’s eyes. “Sorry. I’ll come back when she’s here.” 

“Munkustrap, we need to talk. I need to talk to you.” The gold queen said quietly, and Munkustrap looked up at her, feeling everything from years before come flooding back as their eyes met. “Sit?” With Demeter looking at him with wide, pleading eyes, Munkustrap couldn’t help but obey, and he sat across from her, looking away from her to look at the kitten in her arms. The kitten’s eyes weren’t open yet, but she was squirming, and Munkustrap smiled slightly. “What’s her name?” 

“Jemima.” Demeter replied, her eyes bright as she looked down at the tiny queen kitten. “She’s the reason we were finally able to leave. When I realized I was pregnant, I knew that was no place for a kitten, no matter who their father was. I couldn’t have my kitten grow up to be like him.” Munkustrap was quiet, both Jellicles looking at the kitten. “I met Mistoffelees, you know. A few weeks into my pregnancy. He had gone out to celebrate his capture, and I went to visit Mistoffelees. I was curious, and he told me about how the Protector and his brother would never let another Jellicle be taken by him.” Demeter’s smile turned slightly bitter. “He sounded very sure of himself and very proud of his tribe.” 

Munkustrap allowed himself a fond smile as he shook his head. “That sounds like Mistoffelees. He came in and Tugger attached himself onto him and those two have been inseparable since that day.” Demeter laughed softly, leaning down to nuzzle Jemima. 

“When I realized how much I had hurt you, it made me realize that what I felt towards him wasn’t love at all, and he had never loved me.” she said. “Then, when I saw Mistoffelees escape with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, and Tugger standing there, and you were right there, so close. I wanted to cry out to you, but I was terrified. I hurt you so much. I hurt everyone. I made you out to be the villain, the terrible brother who took everything from Macavity because you were bitter and jealous because of his magic.” Demeter’s eyes were filled with angry tears as she berated herself, and Munkustrap found his own eyes filling with tears as well as he reached out slowly, placing a hesitant paw on Demeter’s. She looked up at him in surprise. 

“When you and Bomba left, I was ready to tell Dad to make Tugger his successor.” The silver tabby said slowly. “I failed everyone. Maybe if I had been more open to Macavity and more understanding he wouldn’t have lost control. Maybe if I had been on watch the night you and Bomba left I might have stopped you two. You probably would have hated me, but you would have been safe. Your mother kept telling me it wasn’t my fault, and she still tells me that.” Munkustrap sighed, and Demeter surprised them both by grabbing his paw tightly, gripping it like a lifeline. “And now, knowing I was so close to getting you back, to getting both of you back, I just feel like I failed you again. I could have gotten you both back here, and you would have had Jemima here with your parents.” 

Demeter’s hold on Munkustrap’s paw grew even tighter. “Please, don’t blame yourself, Munkus.” Her tone was pleading, and the use of the familiar nickname made Munkustrap smile softly at her. “You couldn’t have known, and Mistoffelees didn’t know us. We can’t change what happened, as much as I wish I could go back in time and refuse the mouse Macavity brought me.” “But you both are home.” Munkustrap said, and Demeter nodded. “And you both are safe, and it’ll take time, but I think we’re all going to be okay.” Demeter returned his smile, and Munkustrap felt a weight lift off his shoulders. 

* * *

As time went on, the tribe began to reconnect with the sisters, and they quickly fell back into their norm with the trio of new additions. Demeter and Bombalurina had immediately taken to the roles of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer’s big sisters, and the calico twins were ecstatic to have a niece that they constantly doted upon, much to Demeter’s amusement. After Munkustrap and Demeter’s talk, Tugger and Bombalurina had quickly resumed their friendship that they had lost so long ago. Mistoffelees and Bombalurina had also become fast friends, and it was not an uncommon sight to see the red queen and the magical black tom sitting together and laughing as Tugger entertained the younger cats with his flamboyant singing and dancing. Then, something wonderful happened. 

“Do you want to hold her, Munkus?” Demeter asked one afternoon as she sat with the silver tabby and their siblings. Munkustrap’s eyes widened slightly, but he nodded. Demeter was extremely protective of her little daughter (with good reason), and rarely let other cats beside her mother and Bombalurina hold Jemima. However, Munkustrap had been visiting Demeter every afternoon with food for her and Jemima, and they would chat for hours about the goings-on of the Junkyard, and both cats realized that the feelings from their childhood hadn’t died down and were quickly beginning to return. Munkustrap took the little red and black queen into his arms and held her close. Jemima snuggled into his fur with a tiny mew. Her eyes had opened a few weeks prior, bright and curious, and she had already said her first word, which had been “Mama”, and which had made Demeter cry from happiness. 

Munkustrap leaned down, nuzzling Jemima gently. The kitten looked at him, and a sweet smile appeared on her face. “Daddy!” The cats sitting around the two fell silent, and Bombalurina’s eyes were wide. 

“Well that’s not surprising at all.” Tugger remarked. He yelped as Mistoffelees elbowed him sharply in the side but had an unapologetic grin on his face. Munkustrap looked at Demeter, unsure of what to say. The gold queen was staring at Jemima with tear-filled eyes, an unreadable expression on her face. 

Bombalurina placed a paw on her sister’s shoulder. “Dem?” 

“I was so scared he was going to try and take her.” Demeter whispered. “I was so scared he was going to come after her and lure her away, using the fact that he’s her father to turn her away from the tribe.” She looked up at Munkustrap with a warm, happy smile that made the silver tabby smile back. She moved closer and rested her head against his shoulder as tears fell onto her fur. Munkustrap’s smile grew as he leaned down, nuzzling her forehead gently. Tugger bit back a triumphant shout and settled on a wide grin directed at the pair. 

“I guess you’ll finally be my sister now, huh Dem?” he asked, and Demeter laughed, a bright, relieved sound that rang throughout the Junkyard and made the rest of the tribe smile. 

* * *

The next Ball celebrated the new beginnings of the tribe. Demeter and Bombalurina, along with Jemima, were the center of attention, the Jellicles rejoicing at the return of the queens. The highlight for everyone at the Ball, however, was the mating dance. Munkustrap and Demeter, after so many years apart, finally were able to come together and dedicate themselves to each other. There was not a dry eye in the tribe as the two concluded their dance, and no one was happier than their siblings. Old Deuteronomy proudly watched over the festivities, feeling a sense of peace and happiness fall over his family that had been present since before his mate had left the Junkyard. 

There was peace in the Jellicle tribe, a peace that would not be disturbed until two years later with the return of the Mystery and Glamour cats. 

But we all know how that went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep an eye out for more additions to this series! I've got a few more stories up my sleeve, so we'll be seeing more of this storyline very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much to @queencurlycrown for the prompts (please go follow her because she's AMAZING) and go to my tumblr @uppastthejelliclemoon if you have prompts or would like more angst!!


End file.
